


Flames of the Emerging Cloud

by EpicLinkSam



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicLinkSam/pseuds/EpicLinkSam
Summary: It was all from a bunch of stupid mistakes on Izumo's part thanks to one irritating nightmare, but it did turn out for the best. The best being Rin Okumura's warm embrace.
Relationships: Kamiki Izumo/Okumura Rin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Flames of the Emerging Cloud

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically my return to the Blue Exorcist fandom. While the monthly updates are a pain, I've gained a sense of patience now. One thing I do remember was loving this ship and being disappointed at the severe lack of fics for this pairing. Well, I'm glad to provide some of the content. The setting may not be as accurate to the manga, but I hope that doesn't distract anybody.

Izumo Kamiki sat bolt upright in her bed. She clenched her sheets, breathing heavily. Calming down, she put a hand on her face.

_Another nightmare…_

It had been weeks since she had been rescued from the Illuminati. While the battle against them was far from over, they were no longer after her. Her sister was safe, and her mother had passed peacefully. 

But even then… what had happened was something she would never forget. The demonic possession was a pain she had never felt before. She couldn’t believe that her mother had to withstand that for so many years.

Lying down, she tried to let sleep take her again, but she was wide awake now. Looking at the clock in her room, she saw that it was one in the morning. Sighing, she knew that she wouldn’t be able get back to sleep anytime soon.

Maybe a walk would help her clear her mind. She quietly got out of bed, trying not to wake her dormmates, before reminding herself that they were all on an overnight field trip. She was alone.

Slipping into a pair of pink slippers, Izumo stretched, before opening her dorm door. Stepping out, she walked out of her room, before walking through the halls until she made it into the courtyard, the fountain still running at this hour.

Breathing in, she couldn’t help but marvel at the design of the academy. As hectic as her life had become she was happy where she was. Especially with her friends, who stuck by her side no matter what. Despite the cold attitude that she had put on, the others came to her rescue.

Though… one of them in particular she had started to see as more than just a friend. He had saved her so many times that she was starting to-

_Ack! No no no!_

She slapped her cheeks, breaking from that little moment, before she heard something behind her.

Whipping around, she pulled out her summoning circle slips. While the academy’s dorm rooms were under protection from demons, the same couldn’t be said for the public locations.

She heard skittering and looked down to see a cockroach. Yelping, she tripped backwards into the fountain with a splash. Groaning, she got out a dripping mess. Grumbling to herself, she stomped back towards her dorm room. She tried opening the door, but it was locked.

She reached into her pockets-wait, her pajamas didn’t _have_ pockets.

Normally Izumo was thankful that the doors had auto locks. It saved her the time of locking it manually.

Right now? She wanted to kick the door down since she forgot the key inside.

“Atchoo!”

She was already freezing. She didn’t know what to do. Groaning, she sat down and leaned against the door.

_Why am I so stupid?_

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard footsteps. She didn’t care anymore, maybe someone could help.

“Izumo?”

Perhaps God hated her right now, because the person who showed up was the _last_ person she wanted.

Standing there, a confused expression on his face, was Rin Okumura himself.

She quickly realized the situation she was in. She was locked outside of her room, soaking wet, wearing a white t-shirt and shorts, with Rin staring at her.

Izumo quickly covered her chest, and tried to save face. “W-What are you doing here? It’s past midnight.”

“Well, I actually did some late night shopping.” Rin said, holding up some plastic bags. “Turns out that Yukio and I had to restock on quite a bit of groceries.”

“...it’s past midnight.” Izumo repeated.

“Yeah, but I know this really great twenty-four hour grocer, they got everything from meat to vegetables to bread and milk. Even snacks too.” Rin explained. “I do all my shopping there. They have the best curry powder too, and complete with great rice and potatoes and carrots and...”

Izumo couldn’t believe that Rin was going on about the ingredients of curry despite the situation they were in. Was he really that dense? Though to be fair, she did know Rin was passionate about his cooking.

“...chicken and beef. But that’s enough about curry.” Rin said, finally changing the subject. “What are you doing out here?”

“...went for a walk, but I forgot my dorm key and now I’m locked out.”

Rin chuckled a bit, causing Izumo’s eyebrows to crease. He quickly covered his mouth. “And the reason you look like you went swimming? _In_ your clothes?”

“I fell into the fountain by accident.”

Rin was really trying hard not to laugh, but every passing second he did just infuriated Izumo.

“If you’re just gonna laugh at me, you can just lea-atchoo!”

She wiped her nose as Rin looked at her in concern.

“You know, you could crash at the old dorms.” Rin said. “I know that demons show up more often there, but I doubt they’ll try anything with me around.”

“Oh yeah? Why?”

“Uh, hello? Earth to Izumo? I’m the son of Satan!” Rin deadpanned.

Izumo was starting to wonder if that nightmare made her stupider.

“But won’t your brother mind?” Izumo asked Rin.

“Oh, Yukio’s actually went on that field trip thing.” Rin explained. “Not voluntarily though. Apparently there’s demon activity where they were going, so they sent him to protect some of the students if things got out of hand. I’ve had the whole place to myself since then.”

Sighing, Izumo stood up. She learned there was a time and place to complain, so she swallowed her pride.

“By the way… you didn’t see anything, did you?” Arms still protectively up against her chest.

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“...good.”

“Oh, you mean that little cat design on your shirt?” He said. “Yeah. I’m surprised that it was pretty flat even though you’re a girl.”

**_SLAP_ **

* * *

A red handprint on the side of his face, Rin unlocked the door to his room, an irritated Izumo standing behind him, restlessly tapping her foot.

“I’ll get you a towel.” Rin said, as the two walked in. “Make yourself at home.”

Rin walked into the bathroom, while Izumo looked around. The dorm room was surprisingly quite clean, despite the demeanor Rin usually displayed. Though it felt like she shouldn’t be too surprised, since Rin did seem to be pretty good with everyday chores. Maybe Yukio kept him reigned in.

She sat down on Yukio’s bed, waiting for Rin to return. Laying down, she couldn’t help but feel embarrassed at the situation she was in. While she was thankful Rin offered to let her crash at the old dorms with him, she couldn’t help but feel a little awkward.

“Here.” Rin tossed a towel into Izumo’s arms. He leaned against the wall as Izumo toweled off.

Though that still left the issue of her soaked clothes. Neither of them really wanted to speak up about that issue, evident by the blushes on their faces. Thankfully, Izumo spoke up.

“Um… do you have anything dry to wear and sleep in?”

“Well, I got a couple of t-shirts and shorts in the laundry room.” Rin offered, rubbing the back of his head. “You could put your clothes to dry and-”

Without another word, Izumo rushed off to the laundry room to find a new set of clothes. Rin shouted “bottom shelf!” after her. Entering, she found it to be clean like the main room of the dorm.

“Where are… ah, here.”

Crouching down, she found the neatly folded piles of clothes. Holding them up, she found a large t-shirt and black shorts that would work as temporary pajamas. Stripping off her damp shirt and pants, she realized that her underwear was soaked as well. Obviously against the idea of wearing Rin’s, she just hoped that he wouldn’t bring the subject up, as she hung her clothes on the drying rack.

She walked back, but found Rin staring at Yukio’s bed.

“What’s wrong?”

Rin turned around, momentarily distracted by the fact she was wearing his clothes, but he quickly recovered.

“Well… when you sat down on Yukio’s bed…”

Izumo looked at the bed of the other Okumura twin, seeing that it was soaked from when she had sat on it.

“And drying a mattress takes a ton of time.” Rin groaned. “And we don’t have any spares…”

“So… we need to share your bed?” Izumo asked, face red.

“Y-Yeah…”

Sighing, Izumo laid down on one half, the closest to the wall. 

“Izumo?”

“Let’s just get this night over with.” She said. 

Rin swallowed, before crawling into the bed with her. Izumo was facing away from Rin, while he stared up at the ceiling. The two didn’t speak, but could tell that the other was awake.

“Hey, Izumo?”

“...”

“Why were you walking around at this time, anyways?”

“...”

“I guess if you don’t want to talk-”

“I had another nightmare.”

Rin sat up, almost hitting his head on the ceiling of the bed nook. “A nightmare.”

“Of what happened back when I got caught by the Illuminati. If the Nine Tails had completely taken over me and you guys were…”

Despite how dark it was, Rin could tell that Izumo was shaking.

“You guys did save me… but I can’t help but imagine if things didn’t turn out the way they did…”

Izumo felt Rin’s arms wrap around her. No, not just his arms, but his tail as well.

“E-Eh? What are you-?”

“Father Fujimoto told me that sometimes a hug can work wonders.” He said.

Izumo felt the warmth in Rin’s arms and the softness of his tail. It made her feel… safe. And she remembered how it was mentioned that Fujimoto had died to protect Rin, just like her mother did for her. She wiped the few tears that had started to form.

She felt like she could go to sleep, but there was one thing on her mind that was bothering her.

She turned over and came face to face with Rin, causing the boy to blush. Before he could say anything, she kissed him on the lips.

Breaking from the kiss, the two just stared at each other in the heat of the moment. Neither of them had ever kissed before, so they were processing what just happened. Rin was the one to speak up though.

“So uh… that…”

“Okumu-no. Rin.” She said, calling him by his first name. “I wanted to tell you this for a while, but… I love you. You’ve always looked out for me, even though I pushed you away...”

“Uhhh…”

“I know you probably won’t accept my feelings. I know that you and Shiemi are close, and-”

“Actually, I do love you back.”

“Wha-?” Izumo’s eyes widened in surprise. “You do?”

“Yeah.” He said. “Shiemi’s a good friend and all, but I don’t think she really gets the idea of how love works, with how she was raised and all. But you? I’ve kinda had eyes on you for a while. It might be why I fought so hard to save you.”

“Rin…” 

“So yeah.” He said. “I thought I’d let Yukio have Shiemi, since they’ve known each other longer. Though with how the both of them act, I doubt they’ll ever realize the other’s feelings for a long time.”

The two shared a chuckle at that, before smiling and kissing again. Before coming apart though, Izumo felt something hard brush up against her leg. It wasn’t that difficult for her to guess what it was.

Pushing herself up, she made her way down to Rin’s shorts, pulling them down.

“Whoa!”

“What?” Rin asked.

“It’s… so big. Is this the benefit of being the son of Satan?” Izumo asked.

“Hell no!” Rin said, embarrassed. “I can tell you for a fact that it was that size long before I even learned about my powers!”

Izumo laughed at Rin, though that was mostly to try hiding the shock at the size. She didn’t know how exactly to handle the situation, but took a deep breath, murmured some words of encouragement, before putting it in her mouth.

Rin grunted at the wet feeling, as Izumo bobbed her head up and down on the shaft. It went deep into her throat.

“Crap… Izumo, I’m gonna-!”

Izumo could feel the semen shoot out into her mouth, and hit the back of her throat. Gagging on both the dick and the semen, Izumo lifted her head, mouth overflowing with cum. After some resolve, she swallowed it all, though she had tears in her eyes from how much had been in her mouth.

“That was a lot… not how I expected it to taste either.”

But Izumo didn’t let that drag her down. As Rin was recovering from the ejaculation, she took off her clothes, until she was completely nude. This got Rin hard again, but he looked confused as she took out her summoning papers. Licking the back of one, she placed it right above her womanhood. The circle gleamed briefly, before it stuck in place.

“What’s that for?” Rin asked.

“I learned this from my mother.” Izumo explained. “In order to prevent accidental pregnancies, summoning circles could be placed right above below the stomach, causing a form of demonic protection. It prevents me from getting pregnant, but still keeps all the feeling.”

“You… just threw a lot of words at me.” Rin said. “So basically we can have sex with no reprecussions?”

“That’s the gist of it, yes.”

“Alright!”

Izumo yelped as Rin pushed her down. Her eyes met his as she looked at his cock once more. It was then it truly hit her that she was about to lose her virginity. Looking back up at him Rin looked eager to do so, but it was clear he was waiting for her to say yes. After breathing in and out to build up some resolve, she nodded. “Just be gentle.”

Rin started rubbing the tip around Izumo’s entrance, teasing her a bit, before inserting it. Izumo let out a loud shriek that pierced Rin’s ears, and they both thanked the fact that they were far away from the main dorms.

“Oh God… it feels so good!” Izumo yelled, wrapping her arms around him. “Keep going!”

Rin started to buck his hips, as Izumo moaned with every thrust. This completely different side of Izumo was quite cute, and it turned him on as well. He began to pump even harder, causing Izumo’s voice to gradually increase in volume. Izumo wrapped her legs around Rin as well, causing him to pump faster.

“Fuck me!” She yelled, lost in bliss and completely abandoning her cold attitude. “Fuck me harder Rin!”

They were going much faster now, shaking the bed they were on. 

“Izumo, I’m gonna cum!” He groaned.

“That’s fine!” She said, tightening her grip. “I’m gonna cum too!”

The two climaxed, both throwing their heads back. Izumo felt it start to overflow, leaking out of her moist pussy onto the mattress and blankets, but she didn’t care. Rin removed his dick with a wet pop, and breathing heavily, Izumo turned face down onto the bed.

Now Rin wasn’t sure what exactly it was, either his demonic heritage or teenage hormones, but he wasn’t quite finished. While Izumo’s pussy was filled to the brim, he saw another hole that was ready for him.

Izumo could feel Rin’s dick slap against her bottom, but she was too tired to say anything. Though any fatigue immediately disappeared once she felt it go right up her ass.

“Wha-?” Looking back, she saw Rin fucking her right in the ass. “What are you-ugh!”

“S-Sorry! Can’t help it!” He said.

“You idiot! That’s my a-a-ass!” She moaned. “That’s…”

Izumo’s mind went blank, throwing away all reason. While the sex they had earlier was amazing, getting fucked in the ass was a whole new experience entirely. All the protest melted away.

“It feels so gooooood!” She cried out. “Keep doing it!”

Rin kept on slapping into her ass, Izumo grabbing the bed sheets tightly. With one roar that almost sounded demonic, Rin came in Izumo’s ass, filling it just like he had done with her pussy.

Now completely exhausted, Rin pulled out and felt exhaustion start to take him. Slumping over, he laid on top of Izumo, the two sharing one more kiss before letting sleep overtake their minds.

* * *

Rin yawned, seeing the sunlight shine through the window. He remembered what had happened last night, though half wondered if it was a dream.

“You drool when you sleep, you know that?”

Sitting on the chair in the room, was Izumo. Like last night, her hair was undone and somewhat messy, though she was wearing one of Rin’s shirts. She was holding a box of tissues and there was a trash can next to her, filled with used ones.

Her legs were spread open, and she was dabbing both her vagina and asshole, cleaning it of semen.

“You were really backed up.” She said, tossing another tissue away. “I’d thought you’d be the type to masturbate daily.”

“I live in the same room as my brother.” Rin deadpanned. 

“True.” She said, wiping away the last of the cum. “Though there is another question.”

“Hmm?”

“When do we tell the others that we’re dating?” She asked.

That question just occurred to Rin as well. They would have to tell the others at some point or another. Maybe it was just best to get it over with. Though he did admit that he’d love to see Shima’s reaction the most.

“I should take a shower before I head back to my room.” Izumo said, walking over and lightly kissing Rin on the cheek. “You’re a mess too. Care to join me?”

Rin grinned and pulled her into a hug, giving her the answer. Smiling, she hugged him back, feeling his tail wrap around her.

Izumo Kamiki didn’t expect this development to happen all because of a stupid nightmare, but she felt truly grateful that it ended in the caring arms of Rin Okumura.


End file.
